


Jingle, Jangle, Jingle

by AtomicSpaceAce



Series: Songs of the Mojave [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicSpaceAce/pseuds/AtomicSpaceAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor dispenses some wasteland justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle, Jangle, Jingle

**Author's Note:**

> A re-post from my old fanfiction account, Deirdre Jubilee, and the first in my series of soundtrack-inspired fanfiction for Fallout: New Vegas

"Well, howdy there, folks! Nice day to be out-a-visitin', isn't it?"

 

The lumbering Securitron rolled along outside the Prospector Saloon, waving a mechanical claw at the Goodsprings settlers that avoided making direct eye contact with him. He couldn't quite rightly tell what these nice folks were so afraid of.

 

All little old Victor had was a regulation 9mm sub machine gun - which hadn't worked quite right since that tussle with a giant radscorpion back in seventy-seven - and a friendly old grin on his monitor. His trusty X-25 Gatling laser wasn't even active. By just doing an old-fashioned spitballing, he was only 45.667877789328% operational - give or take a few extra eights at the end. Victor was hardly anything to be scared of if you were law-abiding folk.

 

He spotted a pair of wastelanders skulking about in back of the General Store. His Law Processing Unit whirred like it hadn't done since the last time those dastardly outlaw Powder Gangers were in town. At present, the two settlers were only 56.783451% likely to be breaking local law enforcement codes and regulations, but Victor hadn't seen action in a long while and it was an itch worth scratching.

 

"Hiya, fellas! How you all enjoying this little slice of heaven? Must be a mighty prettier sight than the open road!"

 

The wastelanders nearly jumped out of their skins like a duo of scaredy-cat jackalopes when the dogs came a-knockin'. A bobby pin fell out of the saloon's back door, and one of the men reached for his gun - an old .32 revolver. He was dead before he hit the ground.

 

The other man looked quickly at his friend and back to Victor before raising up his hands shakily, pleading with the robot.

 

"L-look, f-f-friend. Ju-Just let m-me go, alright? I wah-won't be causing no m-more tr-tra-tro-trouble!"

 

Victor, his monitor still showing the same smiling cowboy face, lowered the smoking 9mm sub machine guns that had replaced both of his mechanized claws. His screen flickered once, twice, before the man jumped into action.

 

A bullet hit Victor right in the monitor, blasting a small hole through one of the cowboy's eyes. The man took another shot, this one going wide by a wasteland mile.

 

By this time, the shootout was drawing quite the crowd of Goodsprings residents - who looked out warily from their windows and fingered their guns at their sides.

 

"This crazy robot just shot my buddy and now he's trying to kill me! We weren't doing nothing! Nothing!"

 

The man was trying to convince anyone within earshot of his innocence and, for a moment, Victor's Wariness Calculation System shot up to the triple-digits. There was no way that he could fight off the whole town and still obey regulations. After all, mutilation and/or killing of innocents resulted in a fine against House Industries.

 

Luckily for Victor, however, the would-be criminal was too busy trying to get the town on his side. One blast of a gun was all it took to take the rascal down. The townsfolk looked at the robot in fear.

 

He just gave a tinny chuckle and said, "Guess they just don't make criminals like they used to!"

 

The Securitron cut a path through the crowd, who stumbled and tripped to get out of his way. Now, it was time to go home. And as he rolled away, his gears clicked out a little, merry tune...

 

_"I've got spurs that jingle, jangle, jingle..."_


End file.
